


Cold Season

by tinglingworld



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, It's 1992, Sickfic, but they're being cute, there's little actual plot going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinglingworld/pseuds/tinglingworld
Summary: “I’m dying.”“You have a cold. As does half of campus. It’s cold season.”“No. I’m pretty sure I’m dying.”Debbie caught a cold and Tammy's there to take care of her.





	Cold Season

**Author's Note:**

> It's cold season and I needed some fluff (which I am so bad at? gosh this really isn't a literary master piece xD). This oneshot fits into the backstory of my WIP 'It's hard to dance with a devil on your back' but it can be read as a stand-alone.  
> Happy Holiday season and may you stay healthy through this winter (or enjoy summer and warmth and pool weather)!

“I’m dying.”

“You have a cold. As does half of campus. It’s cold season.”

“No. I’m pretty sure I’m dying.”

 

Tammy rolled her eyes but sat down at her girlfriend’s bedside nevertheless, smiling down sympathetically at the ‘dying’ brunette. Granted, Debbie did look miserable. Her cheeks were all puffy, her breathing audibly labored and a thin layer of sweat was glistening on her skin. Tammy reached out to put her hand on Debbie’s forehead not pleased to actually find it warm. She had hoped most of Debbie’s whining was only exaggeration.

 

“I think you might be running a fever.”

“See,” Debbie replied with a hint of triumph that was immediately overshadowed by the coughing fit that followed and had her propping up on her elbow to breathe easier.

“I’m sorry you caught the campus bug.”

“I’m not even the student at this stupid university! Why am I the one getting sick?”

Another cough attack followed before Debbie let herself fall back onto her back, closing her eyes. Tammy reached out again and brushed a strand of hair from Debbie’s cheek, letting her fingers linger and caress the reddened skin.

“I’m gonna run to the pharmacy and get a few things, okay? Do you need anything right now?”

“You in bed next to me.” Debbie’s answer sounded somewhat teasing but her eyes when she looked up at her again showed vulnerability.

“I’ll be back soon,” Tammy promised, “Trust me, some Ibuprofen and decongestant nose spray will make you feel a whole lot better than just cuddling with me.” She leaned down to press a kiss to Debbie’s cheek. “But you can do that, too.”

Debbie sighed but a small smile tugged at her lips and Tammy got up to change and make the pharmacy run.

 

An hour and a half later they were snuggled up in bed together. Debbie had eaten some toast, taken some ibuprofen and that magic nasal spray Tammy had brought back and felt a whole lot better for the moment. She now laid curled up with her head in Tammy’s lap and enjoyed her girlfriend’s fingers running through her hair. It had gotten long, almost as long as Tammy’s, but she kind of liked it. She couldn’t bring herself to cut it just yet.

 

“Why am I the one getting sick when you’re the one going to classes?”, she asked drawing lazy patterns on Tammy’s thigh.

“Maybe because I only sit next to people during class while you grind yourself into them and put your hands in their pockets at the club. There’s a lot more germ-transmission going on there.”, Tammy teased and Debbie huffed in response.

“I’m doing my part in bringing money into this house.”

“We’re still paying our rent from that 3 grand share you got off Danny’s last job.”

Debbie huffed again.

“Danny… Everything always works out for him. Every single goddamn job. You know, he’s actually planning a back robbery now. I want to rob a bank!”

Tammy laughed.

“Debs, I promise when the time’s right, I’ll rob a bank with you, okay?”

“You do?”

Debbie turned to lay on her back and looked up at Tammy. Her eyes were somewhat cloudy but her expression honest and delighted. Tammy chuckled and ran a hand gently over Debbie’s forehead.  
“I promise.”

Debbie seemed satisfied with that and Tammy could swear if she weren’t so sick she would have sat down at her desk this very second and started sketching out a rough plan.

 

Tammy wasn’t opposed to robbing a bank per se, but at the moment what she really wanted to do was get her Bachelor’s degree. For all she knew her criminal career might one day come to an abrupt end, so despite Debbie’s whining she had insisted on going to college. Making some money on the side, sure that was fine. They had their schemes, they were good at that. But for bigger jobs, like Danny did them, they were always one person short and they both knew that. So there was really no immediate harm in promising Debbie a bank robbery. The likelihood of it interfering with her college classes was extremely slight.

 

A smile tugged at her lips when Debbie tangled her fingers in the ends of her hair.

“You never cut your hair,” she noted and thoroughly confused Tammy with that statement.

“Uhm, yeah I do?”

“No, no. I mean, it’s always been this long -all the way down to your hips. Like Rapunzel.”

“I think what I went for was more the Hippie-look, but okay,” Tammy replied with a grin.

“Well, that too. You should put flowers in it sometimes.”

Now Tammy’s brows furrowed.

“Debs, how many painkillers did you take?”

“Oh, shut up! Can’t I say something nice to you once in a while?”

“You say plenty of nice things,” Tammy assured and reached to take Debbie’s hand and intertwined their fingers, “It’s why I fell in love with you.”

 

A bright smile appeared on Debbie’s lips and Tammy couldn’t help the fucking butterflies dancing in her stomach at that smile. People always warned you about how relationships when you’re young weren’t the real deal. Tammy was pretty sure Debbie was. It’d been four years since they met and for three and a half of them they’d been practically inseparable. If 16-year old-Tammy could see her now, living with Deborah-freaking-Ocean, sharing life and love and bed with her, she would have choked on her beer. Tammy had always gotten along well with people but how she had managed to charm her way into Debbie’s trust she would never understand. She wasn’t going to question it though.

 

“How are you feeling?”, she asked when Debbie had another coughing fit and sat up to catch her breath.

“Miserable, but like death might hold off till tomorrow.”

Tammy shook her head in mock irritation.

“You are so dramatic.”

“It’s rather useful. Makes good money in the right circumstances.”

Debbie tried to give her a seductive look but in her current state of illness it looked rather pitiful and made Tammy laugh.

“Maybe try that face again in a week,” she advised giggling.  

 

Debbie pulled a face at her in response and Tammy already had another witty remark ready but Debbie had already wriggled her way back into her side, now resting her head against her shoulder. Tammy swallowed the remark and pulled Debbie closer instead.

She really had to be feeling miserable, because even though they did cuddle, Debbie was hardly ever the one initiating contact like that. Tammy stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head and felt rather than heard the brunette’s contented sigh at her neck.

“I’m gonna get you sick, too, you know?” Debbie mumbled.

“I don’t care,” Tammy replied, reaching for the blanket to pull it over their legs, “As long as you’re feeling better, I don’t care.”

“Hmm.”, Debbie hummed, “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Debbie.”


End file.
